Sora and Moana
by cornholio4
Summary: A short oneshot drabble where Sora visits a new world and meets Moana.


**Slight spoilers for Moana, I saw the movie weeks ago and I really liked it. I don't think it was Frozen level but it was a nice story, seeing the Rock voice a Demigod was as fun as I thought it would be and I loved the music (I think my favourite songs would be Your Welcome and We Know the Way). I saw some pictures of Sora and Moana on Deviantart and I had to write this oneshot drabble. I might do a longer shipping story for them and I hope more people do these crossovers and might do the shipping themselves. I hope to get back to my other Kingdom Hearts stories soon but I have been swamped by other projects I wanted to write.**

 **RIP Carrie Fisher 1956-2016**

Sora had responded to an infestation of Heartless on a world that that he had not yet visited and when he arrived he saw he was now on some sort of island. Taking out his Keyblade he made quick work of the Heartless and he smiled to himself but then heard muttering and saw behind him what he saw was the village natives. "Oh no need to be worried, I took care of these Heartless for you." Sora told them trying to calm the muttering of the people. "My name is Sora." Sora told them introducing himself but saw a girl around his age walking forward.

"Well hello, I am Moana chief of the island's village." The girl told him to great shock to Sora as he thought she looked a little young to be a village chief. "So Sora, I must say that I don't think I imagined a demigod wearing clothes like yours or wielding a weapon like that." Moana told him making Sora jump a bit as she looked at him.

"Demigod, oh no I am just a normal human. I am friends with a demigod, his name is Hercules, but I am just a normal human who wields the Keyblade." Sora told them but they all looked lost when he got to the part about being friends with a demigod (but Moana accepted it since she had a demigod as a friend as well). "Keyblade a weapon created by my heart, I travel to other worlds to other worlds and fight the Heartless, the Heartless being creatures born from the darkness in people's heart." Sora explained only to see that the people were even more confused than when he started.

"So you are kind of a warrior voyager?" Moana asked and Sora nodded thinking that kind of explains what he did despite how abridged it was. "Well I kind of call myself a great voyager myself so if you want we can talk while I show you around the village." Moana offered and Sora nodded deciding he was in no hurry to go home.

They soon become talking as Moana showed him around with a man that was Moana's father giving an accusatory glare at Sora's direction but his wife told him to leave them be, "Moana is the chief now and after all she has been through, I think she can handle herself." She told him and he nodded but still gave some glances to Sora. Not only that but a really small young boy was looking at Sora quite jealous as well.

"So you really fought demons and all sorts of monsters to save all of the worlds?" Moana questioned being able to accept what was being old as she lived through stranger, "I had to face a giant crab and a vengeful god to save the entire world but I needed my demigod friend Maui to do most of the fighting for me so I don't think I would be on your level." Moana told him but Sora shook his head quite vigorously.

"From the sounds of that it seems that you are quite brave yourself and I would never been able to accomplish what I can without help as well so it doesn't matter if you needed help." Sora assured her and Moana felt quite flattered. "I wish I could meet Maui as well, he seems cool..." Sora told her only to see an eagle fly by and land on the ground and turning into a long haired large muscular man with tattoos all over his body and holding a giant hook.

"Hey Moana I see you have made a new friend, maybe you can introduce me to him and I can show him how awesome I am." The man told Moana and Moana laughed as he posed with Sora guessing that this must be Maui. Moana then introduced the two of them to eachother and they began talking more with Maui telling Sora of the stories of his many tattoos.

As he decided it was time to go home he told them that he would stop by again and Sora was certain he could see his new friend soon.


End file.
